Forever and Always
by Hypno Jiki Ai
Summary: PruCan fanfiction! There aren't many of these and it's one of my OTPS so i decided to do one! i know it's not that great-or good at all- but i hope you'll enjoy it!Yes, i know its Sad.yes, i know alot are.I'll try to make a happier one too. Canada and Prussia first meet, talking for one of the first times. Who knew that this would Change both of their Worlds forever and Ever?


He leaned his back against a tree and Sighed. He sqeezed Kumajiro a little tigher than normal and looked at the sky. "At least the Sky is pretty…." Canada said to himself. He sat listening to the birds cherp and tried to clear his looked over to see Some one that looked a bit familiar. Prussia. He had never really spoken to Gilbert much but he knows a little bit of him From France. France was always talking about Him,Spain and Prussia in the "good ole' days" as he refers to it as. Gilbert was casually walking through the park. He looked to See Canada, back against the tree. Canada casually slide his way down until he was sitting on the ground. Gilbert walked up to Canada and stopped and looked at him. "Hallo, matthew." He grinned "What are you doing here?!" matthew looked up, surprised that Gilbert actually stopped to talk to someone who almost no one could see. "o-oh hey,Gilbert. I-im just..y'know…Enjoying the nice scenery a-and clearing my mind…"

"Ahh. Nice to see you, we never get t o talk much y'know? France talks about you a lot!" the Albino said.

_France talks about me?! _Canada wondered. He never knew anyone talked about him, and if they did if it was considered to be "A lot".

"o-oh, really?" Matthew said, with a curious face.

"Ja! All the time!" Gilbert said, his stomach suddenly growling. "Hey! Why don't we go get something to eat? My treat!"

Matthew took it to mind, and decided it would be nice! And he didn't want to be rude and Say no after his offer. "Sure! Why not?" he smiled.

"Come on then!" Gilbert grabbed Matthews hand pulling him Up. "I know where a great pizza Parlor is!" he said. Matthew face felt hot for some ? he just tried to ignore it. Prussia Pulled the young Canadian to the Parlor and went in and found a seat. They got there food and drinks and sat down and started to eat.

"Hey, Matthew. What's it like having America as a brother?" Prussia said after swallowing some of his pizza. He had a Wonderious face.

_Oh Great. Just Who I wanted to talk about._ Matthew thought. "Well, He can be troublesome Y'know? But i-I guess he's fun to have around every once in a while." He dropped his smile a bit and continued eating. "Hmm…I see" Gilbert said. Matthew looked up at Gilbert "Why do you ask?" Gilbert smiled a bit, but Canada could easily tell it was fake. "oh…no reason." He said. "Oh…" Canada wondered what was bothering Prussia but decided not to ask. "So…You Said france talks about me?"

"All the time! When you were Younger and he had to go off to fight in wars All he'd ever talk about is how cute you are! He'd be like 'you should see my little boy! He's just Adorable!' and 'I wish I could see my little mattie!' " He grinned.

Matthew felt a Little joy inside of him and Smiled. "He really says that?"

"ja!" Prussia said, voice full of happiness. They finshed eating and left.

"Thank you, gilbert.I really enjoyed this, maybe we could do it again sometime!" Matthew said, them going their separate ways.

And so they Did. They Ate together time after over a month, it was now October.

"He, you going to America's party tonight?" Canada asked Prussia as they were walking through the Park. "Hmm? Party?" It took Him a while, but Gilbert finally remembered "Oh, Shii—Is that tonight?!"

Canada laughed "Yeah !Did you forget?" He smiled.

"y-yeah! Of course im going!How could I forget? Someone as awesome as me wouldn't do that!America's like one of mein Best friends! Ahahahahaha!" Gilbert said, trying to hide the fact he had forgot.

"What did you just say? Aren't I your best Friend? How could you betray me like that!" Matthew said, jokingly. They both laughed. Prussia's phone rang. Prussia with a Big Smile on, took his phone out and checked it. That Smile dropped, and Gilberts face filled with sadness. "Who is it?" Canada asked. "My Bruder" Prussia said. "Hold on." He answered it. "Hallo." He said. Canada couldn't hear exactly what germany was saying but, he could easily hear his yelling coming from the phone, scowlding his brother. Gilbert Sighed"yeah yeah yeah, I got it." He said "Bye." He hung up.

"what was that about? He sounded really mad." Matthew said, hoping he hadn't been the cause of the trouble.

"It's nothing. He was yelling at me for not Finishing some Work I left on my desk. I told him I'd finish it later before I left but he wants me to go and finish it." He sighed heavily once more. "I guess I have to go and finish. If I don't he'll just yell at me all day. Bye." He turned and started o walk away.

"…bye Gilbert." Matthew said, in a sad tone. Gilbert turned his head back to Matthew. He could tell something was wrong. He wanted so desprately to ask him about his problems but,he hesitated. He looked down and walked away.

Prussia let out a big sigh. " done." He leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock. 6:43 PM. It had been almost 5 hours since he had left canada's side and he was still wondering what was on his mind. He sat and though for a bit before remembering something. The party. "Oh, Verdammt how did I forget again?! Shit, it starts at 7!" He got up and quickly tried to get ready. He heard someone knock on the door and he hurried to the next room and answered it. "Hey, Gilbert! Ready to go?" Canada said, standing at the door, a smile upon his face. "M-matthew? Wha'd ya doin here?" The German asked. "to go with you to the party!...i-it is alright if we go together r-right?"Matthew asked. Prussia smiled "Yeah! Just hold on!" gilbert ran and quickly got ready an cameout "Ready!"

"Great!" Canada said happily. Thy both got in and drove to the party,getting there 3 minutes late. They walked in to see that the party had already begun. Everyone was talking and dancing and eating. America looked and saw them walk in and left in the middle of the conversation he was having with Kiku and Yao to talk to them. "Yo! Gilbert!matt! you guys are late, y;know?" he said. "What happened matt?! You said you'd be on time!"

"o-oh y-yeah, s-sorry about that! I went to pick up Prussia and—" Canda was cut off by Prussia.

"it's my fault. I forgot about the party and wasn't ready so Canada came and reminded me and I wasted time getting ready." Gilbert said. " !" America said, grinning like an idiot. He glanced over and saw England talking with his brothers Scotland and Ireland."Hey!iggy!" he ran off to talk to Arthur. Matthew and Gilbert were greeted by France and Spain, both talking about there talked and talked until 9:30 when Ameica got everybodies attention. "hey, guys! Who wants to play 7 minutes in heaven!?" lots took interested and went to sit around America, who was writing the names of everybody on pieces of paper and putting them in the hat. Prussia and canad shrugged and also went to sit.. turns past. China and Poland = france and Seychelles,Belgium and Spain,italy and Romano,Korea and japan,Lithuania and Russia, Estonia and Ukraine,Turkey and Cyprus, and so on until Finally Gilbert heard his name called. "now, let's see who'll be goin' in with Prussia…hmmm…"America digged around int the hat then finally pulled a name out "Canada!" he said, grinning at the 2 of them. They looked at each other pushed them both to the closet and closed the door. "heh….what were the chances of this?" Prussia said. Canada felt his face go red again. "…..Matthew…." Prussia said.

"….yeah?" Canada finally answered.

"you know you can tell me if anything's wrong…right?" Gilbert's tone had changed Serious.

"…why do you say that now?"

"I know something is bothering you."Even though Canada couldn't tell, Gilbert turned his head towards his irection.

"You too. I know something's bothering you too." There was a silence "Tell me whats wrong and I'll tell you what's bothering me."

"…fine,,,,its my brother….." Gilbert lowered his voice just in-case someone was trying to listen in on them. "yu know when I asked yu about America? Sometimes I wish he was my 's so carefree and isn't strict about work. Plus he's easy to understand and I have a good realationship with him. I can barely even talk to Ludwig without someone starting a fight. I've always tried to be a good brother but…it never seems to time he just hates me more. He can't even stand the sight of me. It really bugs me. I want to start over. I want to try to be a better brother. He came long in the middle of all the wars so I never got to spend much time with him….i want to start over and be a better brother," gilbert knew he wasn't explaining this very good but hoped Matthew could understand. "but you know what? The more I've hung out with you I've forgotten all of that. Before you came along everyday was a struggle. We fought everyday. Never had a normal conversation once. Only fighting, and cussing. Sometimes I felt like my life meant nothing. I didn't understand why I was still even here, I not a country anymore and no one even cared about me. I had no prupose. But when I hang out with you I feel like I do have a purpose. I might not know what that purpose it but, I feel like a have one. I feel happiness. And joy. And I love it. I love talking with you. I love hanging out with you. Matthew…i—" Prussia was cut off by the door, which swung open. "7 minutes are up!" America said rest of the night continued, Prussia nor Canada spoke a word. Canada drove Prussia home, then went to his own night neither of them could sleep. Prussia hated himself for not finishing his sentence. He sat in his bed , his hand o his face thinking about his feelings and emotions.

Canada plopped on his bed and started to think. _What was he going to say. _Canada wondered. He spent the rest of the night thinking.

The next day Canada got up and called Gilbert. No one picked up the phone. He tried Again. No Answer .He sent Text message, after text message after text message. No reply. "Damn….Why aren't you answering?!" He hurried and got dress and drove to his House. He knocked, and Germany Answered the door "guten tag, Canada. Why are you here?" Matthew was a little surprised at first, but then remembered Germany and Prussia lived together. "H-hey, Germany .H-have you seen Gilbert around? He won't answer any of my messages or calls." He looked at Ludwig. Ludwig's face looked a little annoyed at the name of his bother being said, not wanting to talk about Him, but Answered nether the less "He wasn't here when I woke up this morning, he left a note saying he was going out for a walk or something .Why do you want to talk to Mein Bruder?" Canada thought about where he thought Prussia would go. He got a slight Idea and looked back up at Germany. "thanks Germany! I-its kinda complicated and personally, bye!" Matthew was barely even paying attention to what he was saying, and ran off. He went to the only place where he thought Prussia would be. The place that started everything. Matthew's mind felt cluttered, and all he could think about was Prussia. He sat at the tree like the first time they hung out and waited and waited. He waited for hours, upon hours. _Where could he be? _Matthew thought to himself. He felt hungry and tired, he hadn't gotten any sleep and he was afraid if he got up to get something to eat, Gilbert would walk by and when he got back we would have missed him. Soon, the sun started to go down. Canada stared at the Sky, wondering where his friend had gone. He tried to call him and texted him once more but, he still got no answer. _Idiot _Canada started saying in his head. _Idiot im waiting for you! Where could you be?why won't you answer?!_ Canada buried his face into his knees and arms. He yawned and felt his eyes start to close. _ 't fall asleep you idiot! _He started telling himself. He soon drifted off.

Gilbert was going exactly what he had said he would be doing. He was going for a walk in the park, clearing his mind. So far, it had been unsuccessful. All he could think about was Matthew. This had never happened to him before. He had never found himself constantly thinking about someone like this. He had only truly known matthew for about a month and a half now. Gilbert sat down at a table at a nearby café and ordered some coffee. He sat there, thinking and sipping on it for quite a while. He looked up at the Sky. The sun was just starting to go down. Prussia sighed and got up and went back to the park. He had no idea how he was going to continue what he was saying at the party. He so despritely wanted to get it off his chest, but how? When?where? It was bugging him so much. He checked his watch. _ 8:06 already?_ He thought to himself. He stopped in his place and looked up. _It's getting dark. I better start heading home soon….but then again, why does it matter? _ He sighed. He continued walking. He looked and saw Canada, sitting in front of the Tree where he had first asked to hang out with Canada at. He walked up and stopped in front of him. "…Mattie?" he kneeled down to see if Canada was asleep. "hallo? Matthew?". He waited awhile for a response that never came. _I can't just leave him out here like this. He'll freeze to death._ Gilbert Picked up Canada. _I can't take him to his house. I won't be able to get in. I guess he'll have to deal with our house then. _Prussia carried Canada back to his house, and up to his room. He placed matthew down in his bed. Gilbert took a shower and came back and looked at Matt. _He's so more when he's sleeping._ His face felt a little warm. _…should i? this may be my only chance…._ He placed the towel he was drying his White hair with down and walked over to the in closer, and closer to Matthew. _Kiss him._

Matthew woke up to See Prussia, shirtless, over top of him. His face went red. He felt himself blushing. he sat up. _What happened? Where am i? why is Prussia shirtless!? _ Canada wondered to himself. "S-sorry…." Prussia looked down and backed up. Matthew looked around, trying to figure out where he was. "I found you asleep at the park a-and I carried you here and put you in my bed…."Prussia turned his head, still looking down. "W-w-w-why d-d-don't you—" Matthew could barely form a word. His heart started to beat a little faster. "I just took a Shower." Prussia said, assuming he was asking why he had no shirt on. Matthew sat up a little more. Prussia looked at Canada "…..What's wrong?" he finally said after a long silence. 'W-w-what do-do you mean?!" Matthew replied. "the other night we made a I told you about what was wrong with me you'd tell me what's wrong with you. Tell me." There was a short silence "But you never finished." Matthew looked down. "I won't finish until you tell me." Prussia looked dead serious. Matthew sighed "I don't know what love around me has someone, but not all have someone to cuddle with. To hug. To kiss. But I don' has his girlfriend, America is with Britain, Hell! Even Spain is with Romano! I feel so left out. And I have no idea what it's like to love someone. I've enever even had my First kiss. I g-guess im…im a little jealous of everyone." He blushed a little more "You must think that's no reason to be sad right? You think it's silly…"

"Why would I think that? I don't think it's 'Silly' " He said, staring Straight at Matthew.

"Y-You don't?!" Canada was surprised.

"No…Everyone wishes to know what love is like…" Matthew stared at Gilbert. There was a long Silence.

"…Matthew…." Gilbert finally said., leaning closer.

"Y-y-yeah?" Canada felt his heart beat a little faster. _What's this feeling in side of me? _ He wondered.

Gilbert placed his hand on Matthew's face. "I love you." He said, Kissing Canada.

Canada's face went Tomato Red. His heart felt like it was about to stop. _He loves me?! He…loves me? _Matthew's mind was still trying to process what had happened. _…..maybe this is what this feeling is…..maybe this feeling I feel for Gilbert is Love….Is this what love feels like? Is this how America or France feel? _Gilbert backed up from the kiss and looked back into Canada's eyes "Mattie….you helped me find my purpose of living. I live for you." Canada felt as if on the break of tears. _How could've I been so clueless?! He's been here this whole time and I haven't noticed. Gilbert is my True love._ "Do you feel the Same Matthew?" Canada's Eyes filled with tears as he swung his arms around Prussia's neck "Yes! I l-love you!" he could barely talk from the tears, but Prussia understood. He kissed Canada once more. "Promise me, that you will never leave me. Promise that You will always be mine Matthew Williams."

"I matter how long I live, or what happens, I will forever be yours, Gilbert Beilschmidt"


End file.
